1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pair of universal grip pliers, particularly to one including a male jaw and a female jaw capable of oppositely gripping each other, by allowing tongued portions disposed in both sides of the male jaw to cross over grooved portions of the female jaw so that the tongued portions of the male jaw will not touch against the endwalls of the grooved portions of the female jaw and the pair of universal grip pliers in the present invention is capable of fixedly clamping a pipe with smaller diameter and easy to assemble and/or disassemble pipes with different diameters. Moreover, the male and female jaws are capable of rotating with 360 degrees and clamping pipes at free angles, which is very convenient for using in different working space.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a pair of known conventional grip pliers includes a first shank body 90 and a second shank body 91 joined together by a pivot member 92 and having two handles 93, 94 each respectively disposed at the bottom and two opposite curved jaws 95, 96 each respectively disposed at the top, by which a user can extend the two handles 93, 94 outwardly to open the two opposite curved jaws 95, 96 for clamping a pipe. However, the known conventional two opposite curved jaws 95, 96 are designed to have only one fixed inside diameter in their closing condition. Under the situation, if the user wants to grip a pipe with smaller diameter, he has no choice but to change another pair of grip pliers with new two opposite curved jaws 95, 96 suitable to the smaller pipe, which is very inconvenient for the user in the case that he has to replace many pipes or hoses of a car with different diameters, such as fuel tubes, water hoses, brake lines, air hoses and connector tubes, etc.
The main purpose of the invention is to offer a pair of universal grip pliers for easily assembling and/or disassembling pipes with different diameters and being suitably used in different working space.
The main feature of the invention is to provide a pair of universal grip pliers having a male jaw pivoted on the inside of the top of an arm of a first shank body and a female jaw pivoted on the inside of the top of an arm of a second shank body; the male jaw having tongued portions disposed in both sides and the female jaw having grooved portions disposed in both sides with positions corresponding to the tongued portions of the male jaw.